The Fun Of Starburst
by Mystrana
Summary: Eh, suggestive dialouge. Just a random ficlet about some of the KH characters having a boring normal day - NOT!


No, I am not on a sugar high. Honest. But I am eating starburst right now... Anyway, general warnings apply here, a bit of suggestive dialogue, etc, pairings are Sora/Riku, Yuffie/Sephy, and mentions of Cloud/Aeris. Ah, don't ask how all of them got together, they just are for the point of the fic! ^^  
  
Sora closed his blue eyes in frustration; his whole being concentrating on the single taste before him...this was the moment of truth, the meaning of his existence, all that matter was that he managed this...  
  
Suddenly, with a cry of triumph, Sora opened his eyes happily. He had done it!  
  
Grinning, he ate the starburst that he had just unwrapped in his mouth.  
  
~~~  
  
"Guess what I can do! Guess what I can do!" said Sora, jumping up and down as everyone sat around the table, eating lunch.  
  
"Um, let me guess?" Yuffie said, "You learned how to be QUIET for once.... You know how many times you and Riku have woken me up!!!"  
  
Sora blushed bright red, and Riku even turned a faint pink. "No, that's not it," Sora said.  
  
"Well, then I give up, tell me," replied Yuffie.  
  
Sora grinned at everyone, he just had to do this perfectly, build up the suspense, and then surprise them when they least expected!  
  
No, wait, that was what they told him in his drama class.  
  
Oh well, if the boot fit! Sora grinned and pulled out a colorfully wrapped candy. "I can unwrap a starburst in my mouth!"  
  
"This I HAVE to see," was the simultaneous response from both Yuffie and Riku. Even Sephiroth and Cloud looked up, a bit interested.  
  
Sora inserted the red wrapped candy in his mouth, and concentrated. Slowly, gently, that was the way to do it......  
  
He pulled the wrapper out of his mouth and contentedly chewed the candy.  
  
Yuffie clapped. Riku pondered, and then asked, "Hey, Sora, can I try?"  
  
"Sure, I have plenty!" Sora happily pulled out another starburst, a bright pink one, "Here you go!"  
  
"Well, if I try, everyone else has to too!" Riku said just before he put it in his mouth. He waited for the others to agree before he put it in.  
  
"Oh, fine," said Yuffie. She just wanted someone to volunteer before she went; she would have tried anyway, sooner or later.  
  
"Why not?" Sephiroth held out his hand to receive a green-wrapped starburst.  
  
"Sure," Cloud got himself a starburst as well, and the four of them all looked at each other, before putting them in their mouths.  
  
"Hah! I win!" said Riku, grinning, as he ate his starburst.  
  
Soon after, Yuffie got it done, and then Cloud. But much to Sephiroth's dismay, try as hard as he could, he COULDN'T get it off!  
  
"Injustice," he muttered, groaning. He pulled the starburst out of his mouth. The wrapper was torn to shreds, but still stuck to the candy.  
  
"What, the great Sephiroth can't do a simple task with your tongue?" Yuffie grinned maliciously, "Well, he obviously isn't talented in that area!"  
  
Sephiroth blinked. There was no way she inferred what he thought she inferred - no, wait, this was Yuffie he was talking about, OF COURSE SHE MEANT THAT.  
  
Sephiroth fumed.  
  
"Geez, lighten up, Sephy. Some of us are talented, and some aren't," Yuffie teased him relentlessly.  
  
Sephiroth fumed even more.  
  
"But hey, I'm sure you've tried. You know, you probably just have to be more gentle; you don't want to risk tearing it again," Yuffie giggled, handing him another starburst. "Really, take your time; you'll learn eventually."  
  
Sephiroth grimaced and wondered briefly why he put up with her. Well, she put up with him, so it worked both ways. But, this was just.......  
  
"Hey Sora! I'll challenge you to see who can do it faster!" Riku said, happy to have thought of another contest.  
  
"Sure," said Sora, just as happy to have something to compete with Riku against.  
  
Yuffie decided to take a minute from her Sephy-torture to watch. "I'll be the judge!" she grinned, "On your marks. . . get set . . . go!"  
  
Sora and Riku both placed the candy in their mouths, and moved their tongues as fast as they could. Yuffie (along with Sephy and Cloud) watched in amazement as Riku finished first, in less than half a minute. Sora finished about one second later.  
  
"Well, geez, they ARE talented," Sephiroth said, eyes semi-widened.  
  
"eh heh heh," Sora grinned comically.  
  
"Well, what can I say," Riku said smoothly, leaning back in his chair, "I've had tons of practice."  
  
"On what, dare I ask?" Yuffie said, obviously knowing the answer.  
  
"On who is how you should phrase it," said Riku, obviously knowing that Yuffie knew.  
  
Sora grinned and shrugged.  
  
"But don't worry, Yuffie, if you need practice, I'm sure Sephy will be glad to help," grinned Riku.  
  
"But than again," Sora added, "He might need the practice himself."  
  
"Yeah, that's where Cloud comes in," Riku trailed off.  
  
Cloud looked rather pale. "I'll stay with Aeris thank you!"  
  
"But Cloud, you need to help him, so poor Yuffie is better off," said Sora, doing the innocent act perfectly.  
  
"Umm, ummm -- look at that!" said Cloud. The others, stupidly looking, looked, and Cloud ran far, far, far the hell away.  
  
"Ah damn," sighed Yuffie, secretly thinking it would be fun to have Cloud join her and Sephiroth sometime.  
  
"Can't win them all, I guess," said Sephiroth. It was now his turn to grin evilly. "Perhaps, Sora, Riku, you guys wouldn't mind me practicing with you."  
  
Sora's eyes got wide, and Riku let out a little squeak.  
  
"Just kidding!" Sephiroth said. "Geez, you guys don't need to faint!" He shook his head in mock pity.  
  
"No, that's not it," Sora managed out, "We saw a spider."  
  
Sephiroth sighed. Grrr, now people didn't even take him seriously anymore! This was not his day, and it was all the starbursts' fault.  
  
"Stupid starburst," Sephiroth grumbled.  
  
Riku grinned, and gave Sephiroth a handful of starburst, "Here, take these, Sora and I will find, um, other things to use. You need the practice anyway." Sephiroth fumed even more as Sora and Riku grinned and turned to go to their room.  
  
"Now now Sephiroth," Yuffie said, "Remember what I said...some of us have it, some of us don't. You just happen to be a 'don't'."  
  
Sephiroth grumbled.  
  
"But geez, lighten up some," giggled Yuffie, "I'll show you a few tricks!" And she led Sephiroth out of the kitchen too.  
  
And Cloud and Aeris finally deemed it safe to eat breakfast.  
  
"So, how did Sora get the idea to do that anyway?" Cloud asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, it could do with the fact that I saw Riku slipping a bag of them under Sora's pillow last night, or maybe it's because Sora's seen that commercial one too many times." 


End file.
